Clueless Has Had Enough
by crazyreader11
Summary: He has had it. He can't hold back anymore (to an extent) and he's glad when his control slips away. This One-Shot describes what Danny was thinking before, during, and a little after he kissed her. No PP. Rated T for mild adult illusions.


**It's been way too long since I've written anything, but I'm currently stuck in both my Crossover and my TT fic. So for now we'll have to deal with one shots probably. I just got over the common cold and senior year brings lots of homework and responsibility. Not to mention homecoming was yesterday (we won!)! Anyways, I promise to keep writing and even though my postings may not be very predictable I will put more stories up if I get a good one flowing. Otherwise my extra time will be devoted to the TT fic and then the Crossover(:**

**After all this time, I still don't own Danny Phantom...On with the story!**

It was getting to be too much. He wanted—needed—her right now. He couldn't go another second without running his hands though her black locks that promised to be incredibly soft and shined perfectly in almost every light. He couldn't go another second without being able to hold her in his arms or his lap. The overwhelming rush of adrenaline that came with the thought of tugging her small waist towards him and finally tasting her plush and glossed lips probably helped him make the first move.

Her eyes, he constantly got lost in her perfect amethyst eyes. Her lashes were long and he craved to feel them against his skin as he kissed her. He yearned to feel her petit hands run through his own messy onyx colored hair, as he was currently in his human form. He wanted to feel her weight pressed against his legs as she sat in his lap or lie on his chest before he would flip her over so she would be protected between his arms, as he would prop himself up with in order to not crush her, as he held her head to angle her lips just right.

He longed to feel her tongue dance with his and her lips move in sync with his and her breathing to regulate with his. He was ready to throw caution to the wind and allow passion to flow through his veins. There was a small chance she'd feel the same way, right? Since he sucked when it came to words, perhaps he could show her throw action. He could show how much he cared for her and she would know how much he needed her. The only thing strong enough to make him hesitate was fear of himself.

He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself if he finally unleashed all this pent up love. Yes, love. He didn't want her to do anything she'd regret nor anything she'd feel uncomfortable doing and yes they were sixteen, but sex wasn't something he was sure he was ready for either. He would promise himself that he wouldn't do anything more than kiss her, albeit intensely and eagerly. He would never take advantage of her or let anyone else take advantage of her to the best of his abilities. For her, he would somehow be able to limit himself to just kissing. However, he was afraid that once he started kissing her, he wouldn't be able to stop kissing her.

It would be addicting and he'd willingly give in to it. It would be gentle and fierce at the same time, rough and full of feeling yet sensitive also. This kiss would be perfect, and what actually gave him the courage to act was that one phrase his friends enjoyed tossing around in front of him. That one nickname that seemingly everyone believed he was with a full heart.

He'd been trying to control his urge to check her out, what with her halter top and everything, when Tucker teased him about something he couldn't even remember now that he'd made his mind up to show them, to prove them wrong. He wasn't _that_ clueless, he was just cautious. It was starting to get on his nerves a lot though so screw caution. He chose to listen to his heart and it effectively numbed his brain.

So that's what ran through Danny's mind within a split second after hearing Tucker and Sam say 'Clueless' simultaneously when teasing him. That one word made his final decision, one that he wouldn't be able to take back and hopefully wouldn't have to. The trio was chilling in Danny's room like they always did after school. Sam was standing by the window, having just set her backpack down, Tucker had seated himself in the desk chair, and Danny had just thrown his own backpack onto his bed, having about to throw himself on as well until he heard their tease and he found himself walking towards Sam at a surprisingly calm pace.

She'd looked at him in confusion, probably seeing the determination in his eyes, but that had quickly morphed to shock when she felt his arms wrap around her and his swift tug around the waist that sent her crashing into his strong chest, hands resting on his shoulders. She had no time to think as he angled his head slightly downward, since he was a few inches taller than she, before he crashed his lips into hers. She went breathless as he nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She was still in shock but she managed to oblige and soon his tongue was taunting hers and exploring every inch of her mouth.

Tucker was positive he was seeing things or in an alternate reality or something as he watched his best friend kiss his other best friend. He knew they'd end up together eventually, but not two minutes ago they'd denied being 'lovebirds' and here they were making out. And this was no fake-out-make-out! This was an honest to God making-out. Although, Tuck was pretty sure Sam was taken aback by it just as much as him considering she'd yet to close her eyes or move her arms or do anything really. Had Danny's hand not moved to angel her head, she would've been standing stock still.

After thirty seconds, Sam's eyes finally slipped shut and her arms found their way around Danny's neck. She kissed him back and Danny brought her even closer than she'd originally been. Tucker shook himself out of his shock and snapped a picture before quickly exiting the room to alert the school's newspaper that the famous non-couple couple of Casper High and Amity Park was finally together. Everyone will go nuts and they'll flip even more when they hear that it was Danny who'd made the first move out of the blue.

The kiss was everything Danny had dreamt it would be and so much more. When she actually kissed him back instead of pushing him away, he was ecstatic. He heard Tucker abruptly leave and made a mental note of thanking him for doing so later. Right now he was busy having the kiss of a lifetime, only stopping for air when absolutely necessary. He managed to lift her up using one arm wrapping just above her knees to carry her over to his bed where he maneuvered them so she was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his torso, and he was leaning against his headboard, legs also crossed underneath him.

Again he worried about not being able to hold back, especially since he actually had protection thanks to his Uncle who'd recently visited and had mortifyingly given Danny a box 'just in case', but he pushed those worries away. He loved her too much to let that happen. When they did make love to each other, because he had no doubt that one day they would considering he never planned on breaking what they just started off, he wanted it to mean something and be incredibly special and he wanted to ensure that she'd have no regrets. It didn't help that Sam moaned into the kiss and his touch, but he'd control himself because his love was much greater than his lust.

Trailing kisses across her cheek, following her jaw line, and down her neck, he found a sensitive spot and sucked, bit, and etc. sufficiently leaving a hickey a little ways below her right ear. Although not much thought was being processed, he had enough sense to remember that she'd probably have to hide the mark from her parents.

Once finished with the love bite he made his way to quickly nibble on her earlobe before finding his way back to her mouth, all with his eyes closed. He could feel her heavy breathing and her racing heart, but as he smiled into the kiss, he felt her smile back. He felt her passion and knew, in that instant, she was releasing all the same hidden and pent up emotions that he had been. She was just as hungry to taste him as he was her.

He prayed no ghost would attack or come around because Sam would be able to feel the cold sensation pass between mouths and would probably urge him to save the day. He really didn't want to annihilate the poor ghost that dare bother him while he was kissing Sam, but his current happiness would quickly sizzle out and anger would overcome him if he had to stop now and leave her. He doubted he'd even be able to get a duplicate out to leave and take care of it for him. He'd want to merge back with him because he wouldn't want to stop kissing Sam either.

He also prayed to every higher authority that neither his parents, Jazz, nor Tucker would interrupt because he was sure he wouldn't hesitate to shoot a near harmless ghost ray at them. If they were to walk through the door right now, the mood would be gone. Sam would be too embarrassed to ignore them and keep kissing, like he would try to do. His aim would be great, like always, and he'd be sure not to seriously hurt them, but the last thing he wanted to do right now was explain to his parents that he was Danny Phantom. That would take too long and all he wanted to do was continue kissing Sam, and after a while hold her.

For once Danny's luck came through. No interruptions for the whole four hours they'd made-out. They'd both been breathing heavily by then and Danny was reluctant to stop, but their tongues and grown numb and their jaws hurt. For about five minutes afterwards they'd pretty much just stared at each other while trying to catch their breath, having a conversation through their eyes. Eventually Sam managed to smile so Danny pulled her into a tight embrace and just relished in the fact that he could hold her the way she deserved to be held. He could hold her whenever he wanted. She loved him in the same way he loved her.

At some point during their cuddling Sam had managed to fall asleep. Danny phased their shoes off and managed to twist and phase enough to make it so they were underneath his covers on their right sides without waking Sam up. Danny's arms were both still wrapped around her and after taking her hair out of the half pony tail he found himself drifting off to sleep too, loving the idea of waking up and being reassured this was no dream in the morning. Thank God it was Friday.

He felt a little bad that Tuck wasn't here, considering he promised _both_ his friends they could stay the night, but he knew Tucker would completely understand and had probably told Jazz, so she would presumably keep the parents away and instead use her own ears to make sure they didn't take anything too far.

While fully relaxing, the dazed grin he wore never left his face as he breathed in the scent that is Sam. He could feel his fingers running through her locks and her hand playing with his as though they were doing it right then. Her taste had yet to leave his mouth and he hoped it never would because she was delicious. With one final squeeze to make sure she was snuggled up as close to him as possible, Danny left consciousness a very happy halfa.

Sam stirred. It was 10 in the morning and she'd had a wonderful night's sleep. She took a deep breath and twisted so she was lying on her back. She slowly opened her sleep-filled eyes and frowned in confusion as when she saw a space ship hanging from the ceiling instead of her usual crystal chandelier. She was soon aware of something draped on top of her stomach and as she lifted her head she saw that it was an arm. Last night hadn't quite registered until she followed the arm to see that it was connected to a body and then amethyst met baby blue and Sam melted on the inside from happiness remembering and confirming last night.

"That was cute," Danny teased as he kissed the tip of her nose. "I could get used to waking up like this."

Sam's cheeks flared a bright red that could rival that of a tomatoes and a shy smile found its way across her lips as she became hyper aware that Danny's arm was still around her and she no doubt had the worst bed head possible considering the amusement she saw in Danny's beautiful blue orbs. "We're going to talk about his right?"

"You can start whenever."

No matter how much Sam was glowing on the inside she still managed to glare as he basically told her 'you first.' "Okay, well, why?"

"Because I don't really know what I'm supposed to say to start that type of conversation."

Sam couldn't resist but roll her eyes. _Once clueless, always clueless_, she thought. "I mean why did you finally kiss me?"

"Finally?" Danny smirked as a pink tint appeared across Sam's cheeks and nose. "Well, I don't really know. I think it was that nickname that kind of pushed me into action. One too many teases and I found I couldn't hold myself back anymore."

"'That' nickname? And 'hold back anymore?'"

"Clueless. I was cautious, wanting to make absolute sure. Although I admit to some extent of cluelessness, I'm not _that_ dense."

Sam chuckled, which led to Danny to playfully glare at her, but then it came that she had to ask. She had to make sure. She really didn't want to be friends with benefits. She had to know without a shadow of doubt so she warily asked, "So what does that make us?"

"I was hoping that we could stop referring to each other as friends…and start referring to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend," Danny sheepishly explained, having to resist the urge to take his left arm off of Sam's waist to rub the back of his neck. As an afterthought he then added, "And if we could stop denying people when they call us 'lovebirds' that'd be good."

"Ya, that'd be good," was all Sam was able to say through the large smile displayed on her face from the thought of being Danny's girlfriend. It got even bigger when she saw him lean in to kiss her, but at the sound of something scraping the door the two froze and gave each other blank stares. Sam turned first and sat up, and since Danny didn't want to let go of her he too sat up and they saw that something had been slipped under his door.

Sam made a move to get up, but within a blink of an eye Danny had gotten up, snatched the newspaper, and returned to Sam's side with his right arm holding her waist. She gave him a look, one that was a cross between an are-you-kidding-me glare and a wow-I'm-actually-impressed stare. Danny grinned and winked in response and then allowed her to snatch the paper out from his hands and open to lie on top of her lap.

"A newspaper?" Danny questioned.

"The school newspaper?" Sam curiously echoed. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before turning back to the front page, where they were greeted with a huge blown up picture of them kissing from yesterday and the title: _Clueless Lovebird Surprisingly Makes the Move_.

"How'd that get out so quickly?" Danny asked as he snatched the newspaper away to skim through it. He found his answer and Sam, not needing to read the newspaper to know, rolled her eyes as she said, "Tucker," at the same time Danny exclaimed, "Tucker!" When Danny looked her way she simply shrugged her shoulders.

Danny continued to stare intensely at the paper, trying to soak up every word about what was written until Sam decided she'd had enough of being accidentally ignored and took the opportunity to crawl in front of Danny and slip up in front of the newspaper from under it. Danny was about to complain that he was reading the paper when Sam's arms draped around his neck and effectively shut him up before he could utter a single word by kissing him.

Danny was shock for a single millisecond before he instinctively kissed back and allowed the newspaper to glide gracefully to the floor as he pulled Sam closer to deepen the kiss. Had either of them bothered to read the last quote from Tucker, they would have read _"I have no doubt that they love each other. Danny will protect her no matter the cost and Sam will support him no matter what. Me? Well, I'm just glad I could help them along and no, it won't be weird for us. We're a family of sorts, and I know that there's nothing we can't handle. Fair warning people: once clueless, always clueless. That's his thing and neither Sam nor I would have it any other way."_

**Wow, where did all that come? Confession: I've been reading a lot of fanfiction lately, and I've been into a bit of a romance mood but I'm running out of stories and updates don't come often enough on the stories I follow XD I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to post again!**


End file.
